1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of culinary articles and domestic electrical appliances for cooking food, and more particularly to the cooking surface of said culinary articles or domestic electrical appliances in contact with the food to be processed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The aim of the present invention is the improvement of cooking surfaces based on depositing Ti, Zr, Nb in the form of carbides, nitrides, or carbonitrides, in particular such as the ones described in patent applications FR 2848797, FR 2883150, and FR 2897250 filed in the name of the present applicant.
Such cooking surfaces have the property of being easy to clean after use as a food-cooking surface, wherein this ease in cleaning can be expressed as the possibility of easily removing carbonized food from the cooking surface.
Staining phenomena have at times been observed on such cooking surfaces upon contact with certain foods. These staining phenomena occur on deposits of diverse structures and compositions, without the surface preparation prior to said deposits affecting the appearance and/or the extent of these stains.
Analyses of this phenomenon indicate in particular that such stains essentially form during cooking with animal fats, either by the fats reacting with the surface and/or by oxidation of the surface.
The present invention aims to reduce the appearance of these stains considerably by increasing the resistance of such coatings to oxidation without impairing the properties of ease in cleaning specific to these surfaces.